Légende
by Subaru-chan
Summary: Décembre 1999, il faut bien que le dernier combat ait lieu un jour... Ma version de la fin de X, et toute première fanfic, s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents !
1. Prologue : Frontière

_Titre_ : Légende

_Auteur_ : Subaru-chan

_Rating_ : T

_Warning_ : ben, c'est plus ou moins shônen-ai, donc si cela dérange quelqu'un… sinon ENORMES SPOILERS de toute la fin de la série

_Personnages_ : Tous

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, ils sont à leurs merveilleuses créatrices de CLAMP !

_Genre_ : Autant dire résumé …Ma version de la fin de X

C'est ma toute première fanfic, alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents…

Légende

Prologue - Frontière

Assis dans un fauteuil, le jeune homme contemplait le vide. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Aussi profonde et aussi sombre que _ses_ cheveux. Aussi froide et douce que _ses_ yeux. Aussi impalpable que _lui_, désormais. Mais la nuit existait, alors que _lui_ n'existait plus. Nulle part. Sauf dans cette partie droite et ravagée de son visage, qui _lui _appartenait.

Il avait encore essayé de le regarder, ce visage. Pâle, livide, d'un blanc cadavérique. Percé de deux abîmes grises, de deux yeux vaguement colorés qui portaient sur l'absence en face de lui un regard morne, rongé de l'intérieur. Mangé en partie par les mèches noires qu'il ne coupait plus. A quoi bon. Trop fin, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Mais vivant, malgré ces couleurs de fantôme.

Fantôme. C'était tout ce qu'il était désormais, fantôme de lui-même qui était mort deux fois. Fantôme de celle qui n'était plus là. Il pouvait la voir, parfois, en observant la moitié gauche de son visage, suffisamment longtemps pour oublier tout le reste. Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une jeune femme qui avait seize ans à jamais. Mais son sourire ne revenait pas. Elle se contentait de lui renvoyer un regard, et il aurait aimé ce regard qui n'était pas le sien, s'il avait encore eu la force d'aimer quelque chose. Puis elle disparaissait, et à chaque fois il lui devenait plus difficile de la faire revenir. Elle revenait, mais elle changeait. Son regard si vert devenait gris terne. Froid. Triste. Vide. Et son visage devenait livide, et elle maigrissait, et ce n'était plus que lui.

"Nee-san…"

Fantôme de celui qui était parti. _Lui_ qui ne vivait plus que dans son orbite droite. _Lui_ aussi revenait parfois. Dans ce teint de lumière de lune, dans ces cheveux noirs, dans cet œil au reflet doré. Mais son regard ironique, son sourire moqueur, l'avaient quitté à jamais. Ils se trouvaient sous les décombres du Rainbow Bridge, dans la paix des eaux ténébreuses de la baie de Tokyo. Ils se trouvaient dans ses souvenirs, qui lui échappaient le jour, images éthérées qui se dissolvaient entre ses doigts qui n'avaient plus la force de se refermer sur eux, et qui le hantaient la nuit. Pas dans ses rêves, il ne connaissait plus l'oubli rassurant, apaisant, du sommeil. Mais dans les pensées qui remontaient à la surface de son esprit engourdi, alors qu'il se plongeait avec épuisement dans une somnolence douloureuse, dont il se tirait plus meurtri et plus las encore. Et aussitôt le visage et la voix de l'Absent fuyaient, effarouchés par les lueurs pâles d'un nouveau jour sombre qu'il lui faudrait affronter. Un nouveau jour ou une nouvelle nuit, l'écoulement du temps n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui. Le jour, la nuit, et toujours le vide.

Affronter, car il n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir. C'aurait été si facile… Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer une deuxième fois. Il ne servait plus à rien ni à personne, ennemi du clan dont il était le chef, ennemi du garçon dont il avait été le protecteur. Ennemi de lui-même, lui qui n'avait jamais rien su voir. Lui gamin naïf, stupidement innocent, impuissant. Lui jeune homme aveugle, incapable de voir plus loin que son propre souhait. Lui, vidé, imitant absurdement celui qui avait disparu. Mais _il_ l'avait souhaité.

_Seishirô_

Il était mort en s'assurant de n'être jamais oublié.

Il lui avait confié ce souhait. Et ces derniers mots, résonance de sa voix, dernier écho qui ne se taisait jamais. Qui ne cessait jamais de le tourmenter.

_Est-ce que quand on meurt, on dit la vérité ?_

Question sans réponse, question informulée, question déjà oubliée. Inutile. Comme tellement d'autres. Mais tout de même, il aurait bien voulu savoir.

Il avait mal. Du sang coulait sur ses mains. Se mélangeait à celui de Seishirô, toujours là, même alors que ses dernières traces s'en étaient allées, emportant avec elles deux pentacles brillants. Il avait passé une nuit de fièvre, une nuit de larmes et de détresse, à regarder ces marques s'estomper. S'évaporer. Disparaître. Il s'était frotté les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent, et avait crié, enfoui dans l'oreiller, de rage, de douleur, d'impuissance, parce qu'elles avaient disparus, ces marques, parce qu'elles n'étaient plus sur sa peau ni en dessous. _Ses_ marques. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ces mains si désespérément intactes, ces qui ne l'identifiaient plus comme le jouet de Seishirô. Ces mains qui témoignaient de ce qu'il était, désormais : rien. Rien, démuni, nu comme le dos de sa main.

Ces mains dégoulinaient de sang, maintenant, de sang qui coulait par les entailles de ses gants. Il avait encore brisé un miroir, parce qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils n'y étaient plus et qu'il n'y avait plus que son visage monstrueux à lui et puis et puis… Il l'avait brisé. Sept ans de malheur. Une goutte d'eau dans la mer. Il eut envie de sourire, mais il n'en avait même pas la force. Pas plus qu'il n'avait la force de pleurer, et encore moins de sangloter. Ses larmes, ses gémissements, ses cris et ses sourires sardoniques mouraient avant d'avoir existé, et venaient s'ajouter à la tempête qui secouait incessamment le vide de son cœur. Secouant sa douleur et sa peine, pour qu'elles ne tombent jamais au fond, secouant ses souvenirs, comme un mirage dans le désert. Le rire de Hokuto, ses rubans, les couleurs. Les déclarations de Seishirô, la force de ses bras, la chaleur de son regard caramel. Son bras dans sa poitrine. Et le commencement de l'absence. Le goût de la première cigarette, inutile, comme tout le reste, parce que Seishirô avait encore gagné. Parce qu'il était aveugle, parce qu'il était impuissant, parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait que subir. Une proie, un objet, faible dans un monde auquel il n'était pas adapté. Il n'avait même jamais très bien su comment vivre, et d'ailleurs, il ne le souhaitait même pas vraiment. Et pourtant…c'était lui qui restait là. Et pourtant, tant de gens s'étaient déjà sacrifiés pour que lui vive. Oh, il ne vivait plus, il existait, c'était tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un cœur dévasté envoyait inlassablement du sang dans ses artères qu'il vivait. Cliniquement, il n'était pas mort, c'était tout. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, un corps déserté qui alors même que cela le torturait, continuait à pomper l'air et le sang. Continuait à réclamer de l'eau, de la nourriture. Parfois, il se rendait compte au bout de plusieurs jours à penser sombrement, qu'il avait faim. Qu'il allait mourir. Et alors, fébrilement, il se mettait à manger, à saturer son estomac de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, parce qu'il ne devait pas mourir, il ne le devait surtout pas, non, il fallait que Seishirô vive, encore en lui, il fallait que son œil droit voie encore. Peut-être qu'il avait mal au ventre, ensuite, mais il ne s'en apercevait même pas.

Il sortait, parfois, regarder Tôkyô qui devenait ruine. Les montagnes de cadavres, le désert et l'inondation, et les cris des oiseaux qui fuyaient par centaines cette désolation. Tôkyô allait disparaître, et entraîner le genre humain dans sa chute. Il avait aimé cette ville, si cruelle et si froide, dame de douleur belle grâce aux larmes et au sang de ceux qui les y ont versés. Il s'était battu pour la protéger. Maintenant il était parmi ceux qui la détruisaient. Il n'était plus un Dragon du Ciel, et finalement, il était sans doute préférable pour lui que le monde soit anéanti, pour qu'il ait enfin le droit de le quitter. Pour aller vers les étoiles, l'étoile du Nord, et l'étoile ancestrale de virilité, et quitter enfin la nuit sans étoile qui avait envahi son cœur.

_Que reste-il quand on n'a plus rien à protéger ?_

Rien à protéger, kekkai effondré, larmes et sang et cris et puis plus rien. Cerisier, camélia, hiver et fleurs de sang, et puis un œil pour sceller sa vie et sa mort. Attente, un siècle, une seconde. Mort, vie, jour, nuit, je m'en moque, j'ai mal, que tout s'arrête mais il doit vivre encore, il le souhaitait il le souhaitait il le souhaitait, il doit vivre en moi parce que je suis mort mais que je suis vivant, parce qu'il est vivant mais qu'il est mort.

Il est sous le Rainbow Bridge et sous le Cerisier lui aussi, sans doute. Peut-être qu'il est devenu fou. Il se demande s'il est mort. Non, il souffre encore, il respire et ça lui fait mal, il saigne et ça lui fait mal, il pense et ça lui fait mal, il existe et ça lui fait mal.

Pourquoi suis-je là, je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer, le monde va s'effondrer ça m'est égal, il s'est déjà effondré. Pour le monde le dernier des kekkai sera la Tour de Tôkyô, pour moi le dernier kekkai c'était le Rainbow Bridge. Le destin, le monde, la bataille, Ciel et Terre. Et j'ai perdu. Un Sceau, un Ange, puis ni l'un ni l'autre. Et un fantôme revenu donner l'illusion que l'un des deux n'était pas mort. Ca ne changera rien. La Terre va s'effondrer et le genre humain va disparaître. Kamui ne les sauvera pas. C'est dommage, il va mourir, lui aussi, alors que son espoir à lui ne s'est pas encore dissipé. Il ne gagnera pas, il ne connaît pas son souhait, il n'en connaît pas les limites. Alors le destin ne changera pas.

Il s'est levé, la dernière fois, pour aller voir Kamui. Pour lui dire ce qu'il devait savoir. Maintenant il ne se lèverait pas, ce n'était plus son combat. Même si Kamui ne sait toujours pas.

Fin du prologue

* * *

Inévitables notes de l'auteur : Reviews ? S'il vous plaît ? Pour que je m'améliore ? (Chibi eyes larmoyants, lèvre tremblotantes, effet pathétique maximal) 


	2. Chapitre 1: Rêve

_Titre_ : Légende

_Auteur_ : Subaru-chan

_Rating_ : T

_Warning_ : ben, c'est plus ou moins shônen-ai, donc si cela dérange quelqu'un… sinon ENORMES SPOILERS de toute la fin de la série

_Personnages_ : Tous

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux, ils sont à leurs merveilleuses créatrices de CLAMP !

_Genre_ : Autant dire résumé …Ma version de la fin de X

C'est ma toute première fanfic, alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents…

Légende

Chapitre 1 – Rêve 

Une plume. Un rêve. Yumémi.

Ce rêve n'était pas celui du futur. Il n'y avait plus de futur, le dernier rêve allait se réaliser, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le monde allait s'effondrer, et il allait mourir. Kakyô se demanda pourquoi, à la veille de la réalisation de son souhait, il ne ressentait que du regret. C'était ce regret qui le poussait à rêver encore. Pas un rêve du futur, un rêve du passé. Kôshi.

Une plume. Un rêve. Ise-jingu.

Elle vit pour deux maintenant. Il lui a dit de vivre comme sa mère et dame Kaede avant lui, et c'est pour cela qu'elle vivra. Comme preuve qu'il a existé, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Elle qui s'était toujours plus ou moins pliée à son destin, elle avait voulu le contrer pour celui qu'elle aimait. Accélérant encore la roue du destin. Elle est au Campus Clamp, maintenant, avec ses anciens alliés qui le sont de nouveau. Ils ont compris, bien sûr, comment lui en vouloir ? Sceau, Ange, et Sceau de nouveau, même sans sabre ni kekkai, ce qui compte c'est de souhaiter. Elle est forte, elle lui survivra. Elle le pleurera mais sourira à nouveau pour lui. Elle protègera ce monde qu'il lui a légué, pour qu'il soit toujours aussi beau.

Une plume. Un rêve. Kôya.

Il est parti, pour elle, dans la bataille du temple Yasukuni. Il n'a pas de regrets, et il n'en a jamais eu. Il a vécu heureux, a eu ce qu'il désirait pour finir par s'éteindre dans ses bras. Pour Arashi, pour Kamui. Il espère juste qu'elle ne pleurera pas. Il est au Campus Clamp, lui aussi, et il attend la fin du monde. Pour avoir enfin ses obsèques, pour retourner à Kôya. Elle sera là, elle l'aime, finalement, c'est tout ce qui compte. La Terre sous ses pieds sera là aussi. Mais il ne pourra pas y aller. Lui s'en est allé dans les étoiles, celles qui ont tracé sa voie et qui lui en ont fait part. Quelque part, l'étoile filante qui a réalisé son souhait "Que la femme que j'aimerais soir vraiment super canon ! "

Une plume. Un rêve. Cyber.

Elle était étendue, pas si loin de lui, à des profondeurs insoupçonnées sous le sol. Elle y avait été entraînée par un démon qui l'aimait, et qui avait préféré la garder plutôt que de la perdre. Il l'avait emmené avec lui dans son suicide, et s'était rendu intouchable. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était à lui comme il était à elle. Tuée par sa propre œuvre, par une création qu'elle pensait connaître et qui lui cachait son secret au plus profond de ses circuits. Sa souffrance de métal. Son amour en code binaire, cette espèce de dysfonctionnement quelque part dans la carte mère. Ce virus fatal à elle comme à son ordinateur, cette "erreur fatale" qui n'autorisait aucun retour en arrière, aucune reprogrammation du système. Qui n'étais pas venu de l'Internet mais d'une petite image trop longtemps regardée, une image dont les pixels retraçaient le visage souriant d'un homme. Un homme, machine si imparfaite, pleine d'erreurs répétées comme un logiciel qui tournerait en boucle. Pourtant, ce système défectueux plein d'inconnu avait eu sa préférence.

Une plume. Un rêve. Courant.

Les rivières et les fontaines qu'il aimait tellement coulent toujours, même sans lui. "L'homme qui s'amuse" s'était amusé jusqu'au bout. Il souriait encore en partant. Cette femme aux cheveux flamboyants avait une véritable force, elle avait même réussi à vaporiser l'eau avant qu'il ne l'éteigne. Et encore, sans Satsuki-chan… Elle était venue à son secours… C'était bien, il lui laisserait un souvenir, quelque part, sans doute. Il n'avait jamais cherché ni à connaître ni à fuir son destin. Il ne voulait pas essayer de faire barrage à un fleuve qu'il était bien plus amusant de suivre dans l'insouciance. Mais malgré tout… Il aurait bien voulu retourner prendre le thé avec elle.

Une plume. Un rêve. Nouveau-né.

Elle seule trouve encore la force de sourire, même Aoki-san ne sourit plus. Ils sont tous morts, elle le sait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la plus jeune qu'elle est si naïve et qu'elle se fait des illusions. Elle n'est pas aveugle, non plus, elle voit bien que Tôkyô est presque anéanti. Mais, elle ne peut pas se résoudre à penser qu'ils se sont tous battus pour rien. Qu'Inuki n'est né que pour quelques semaines. Elle avait promis de les aider, mais elle n'a pas dû être si utile que ça, puisqu'elle restait, juste fatiguée, à peine égratignée, quand les autres étaient grièvement blessés. Mais c'était trop tard, le prochain combat serait celui de Kamui. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir, pour essayer de lui donner courage, mais il a sans doute envie d'être seul. Elle ne peut rien pour lui non plus. Pas plus qu'elle n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit pour Kusanagi-san. Il est blessé, et elle n'y peut rien. Le pire, c'est qu'il est blessé à cause d'elle. Arashi aussi, elle n'a pas pu l'aider. Elle regarde dans le vide en pensant à Sorata. Et tous les autres… Mais ce n'est plus, ou pas encore, le moment pour pleurer ou regretter. Tout n'est pas encore fini, d'ailleurs, tout le monde n'est pas encore mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Une plume. Un rêve. Inuki.

C'était grâce à ce chien qu'ils s'étaient connus. Cette petite mam'zelle gentille mais un peu bizarre, avec son chien si intelligent. Le cri des arbres se taisait un peu quand elle souriait. Elle avait le même nom que ces animaux qu'il entendait, tous ces chats avec lesquels il se sentait plus à l'aise qu'avec tous ces êtres humains compliqués, qu'il ne haïssait pas vraiment mais qui agissaient avec une telle inconscience, se moquant des pleurs qu'ils n'entendaient pas. Mais elle… Bizarre, vraiment, c'était son amie, il sortait avec elle, et c'était son ennemi dans ce combat dans lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sûr d'être du bon côté. Pourtant, ils s'en moquaient tous les deux, ça ne changeait rien. La fin du monde leur paraissait si loin. Mais il avait bien dû finir par choisir. C'était elle qu'il avait choisie. Il n'avait rien à regretter.

Une plume. Un rêve. Incendio.

Des flammes, de l'eau, ça devait finir ainsi. C'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité, finalement. Elle avait protégé Aoki, et si elle perdait la vie, elle n'aurait aucun regret. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer de problème. Il avait déjà une famille. Et elle n'en faisait pas partie. C'était la première fois, pourtant, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache. Ça ne pourrait que lui compliquer la vie. Il était si gentil, il ne saurait plus quoi faire. Mais la question ne se posait pas. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que "Kamui" lui avait dit, il y a peu, quand elle avait perdu cet enfant qui aurait pu être le sien. Aoki allait la regretter, si elle mourait. Il le lui avait dit. Parce que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, elle avait voulu, quelque part, avoir un jour quelqu'un qui la pleurerait. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pleure.

Une plume. Un rêve. Kaze.

Le vent souffle plus fort que jamais, maintenant que la plupart des murs de Tôkyô sont tombés et ne l'arrêtent plus. Il est sorti pour le sentir. Pour qu'il sèche ses larmes, si elles coulent. Quand Daisuké est mort, il a promis de ne pas le pleurer. Mais pour Karen…Il n'a pas promis. Elle n'est pas morte, mais il sent qu'elle ne se battra pas. Il a compris quand elle s'est jetée devant lui. Ce qu'il devait être pour elle. Elle lui a dit, que c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, le protéger. Lui et sa famille. Famille…Il espère qu'elles vont bien, toutes les deux. Il n'y a plus de téléphone, et elles ont quittés Tôkyô. Le monde ne peut pas s'effondrer et les engloutir, il ne le permettra pas. Pas plus qu'il ne laissera Karen, morte ou non, disparaître. Son souvenir doit persister, elle va vivre. Le vent ranimera les flammes.

Une plume. Un rêve. Famille.

Kazuki était dans le noir maintenant. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait retrouvé son papa et sa maman. Elle était si jolie, et le sourire de son papa était si gentil. Ils ne l'avaient pas mis au monde, Nataku le savait, mais Kazuki ne voulait pas le savoir. C'étaient papa et maman, peu importe tout le reste. Il savait cependant que ça ne durerait pas. Que cette famille n'était qu'une illusion. Que lui n'était pas un homme ni une femme ni un enfant, mais un étrange croisement des trois, un être humain purement physique bâti en laboratoire. "Nataku", le dieu sans âme. C'est pourquoi il avait confié une fois encore à son père ce souhait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé qu'à ce moment-là. Quand maman l'avait serré contre elle, et puis que papa l'avait pris dans ses bras. Puis plus rien. Ce n'est pas grave, maman est restée avec lui. Il est avec elle maintenant. Pour toujours.

Une plume. Un rêve. Cerisier.

Enterré dans une tombe à jamais fleurie de pétales rosés, enfoui et disloqué sous le Rainbow Bridge. Il n'était plus le Sakurazukamori, simplement Seishirô-san. C'est de ce Seishirô-san que se souvient Subaru. Subaru…Il était assez fier de lui, dans l'ensemble. Il était à lui, à jamais. Jamais il ne lui serait infidèle. Il était si superbe… Il avait voulu graver ce dernier instant de lui dans son esprit mourant, pour l'emmener où qu'il aille. Ses larmes dans ses grands yeux si expressifs. Sa peau si blanche et si douce et si parfaite. Sa voix si adorable. Tu es si beau. Je t'ai détruit, je le sais. Ca m'est égal. Je suis mort dans tes bras, comme je l'attends depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Le reste ne compte pas.

Une plume. Un rêve. Absence.

Il s'est couché. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il a eu du mal à se traîner jusqu'au lit. C'est _son_ lit dans _son_ appartement. Ou alors le sien, maintenant ? Quelle importance, c'est le dernier lieu où il est là. Son odeur, la chaleur de son corps, s'il se concentre, il arrive encore à croire que ce sont _les siennes._ Et alors il a encore plus mal, tellement mal qu'il arrive à peine à respirer. Mais cela lui fait du bien. Cette douleur est pour lui, comme si c'était encore lui qui le torturait. Elle lui donne aussi cette confirmation : il est encore en vie. Lui et Seishirô avec lui. Il se sent alors apaisé, un petit peu, parce que Seishirô est toujours là, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'il peut encore lui faire tellement mal ?

Une plume. Un rêve. Attente.

Il n'attend plus que lui. C'est la fin, cette fois, et il va réaliser le souhait ultime, celui de la Terre. Kamui ne sait toujours pas. C'est inutile. La yumémi des Dragons du Ciel, aux portes de la mort, lui a donné les dernières instructions, un soubresaut d'espoir stupide, elle le savait, pourtant, que Kamui n'était pas prêt. Mais elle avait voulu essayer. C'est inutile… Son souhait. Il aurait voulu le réaliser, ce souhait niché dans son cœur, mais ce n'était pas le destin. Tant mieux…tant pis ? Quelle importance, il a une mission, c'est pour cela qu'il existe. Pour ce souhait. Il va accomplir ce devoir et tout sera fini. Tant pis pour celui de cet être qui est lui.

Une plume. Un rêve. Kamui.

Il a beau penser, il ne trouve pas. Il lève les yeux sur la nuit infinie. Le ciel est très clair, c'est un superbe soir du début de l'hiver. Il ne neige pas, pas encore. C'est bientôt Noël, des tas d'enfants attendent leurs cadeaux, et leur neige. Ils ne l'auront pas, s'il ne trouve pas. Son épée, dans sa main, chante doucement, un chant inaudible qui ne passe pas par ses oreilles. Il sent F…"Kamui" à travers elle. Et son tourment redouble. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire, il n'est pas prêt… Sa mère, Hinoto, les Sept Sceaux ou ce qu'il en reste ne peuvent plus l'aider. Et… Subaru… Non. Il ne faut plus penser à Subaru. Mais il voudrait tant qu'il soit là, assis les yeux dans le vague, ou allongé à fixer le plafond, et puis lui sourire en le voyant, dans ce bâtiment qu'il voit de là où il est. Mais Subaru ne sourira pas, plus jamais, sans doute. La lumière de sa chambre reste éteinte. Le poids de l'absence pèse sur les épaules du garçon. Subaru, comme les autres, est parti. Comme sa mère, qui ne lui dira plus des paroles étranges, bien des années avant qu'il ne puisse les comprendre. Comme Fûma, qui ne lui sourit plus que pour le briser. Comme… Il y en a tant, qui l'ont laissé, qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. Qu'il n'a pas pu protéger de leur destin. Il relève soudain ses yeux améthyste brillants de rage. Non, il ne les a pas sauvés. Mais il essaiera encore. Il ne laissera pas encore six milliards de personnes mourir sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Tant pis pour cet être qu'il a tant aimé. Tant pis pour cet être qui n'est plus lui.

Sept et sept plumes. Sept et sept rêves. Shichiyô.

Sept Sceaux, Sept Anges, combien sont encore là ? Le Sakurazukamori fut le premier à partir. Le frère d'Hokuto…oui, il est mort, mais c'est un Ange. Yûto, Satsuki, tués par leur destin, pas de souhaits ni de regrets, sauf peut-être celui de ne pas s'être trouvés avant. Nataku, Sorata, morts pour leurs souhaits, pour leur destin, ils n'ont pas cherché à l'éviter.

_"Si personne ne doit tuer personne, pourquoi perd-t-on de vue le plus important_ ?"

Quatre Anges, quatre Sceaux. Sadame.

Anges, Sceaux, sauver pour détruire ou détruire pour sauver, combats insensés. Il n'en reste plus qu'un, maintenant.

Une plume. Un rêve. Yumémi.

Il y avait aussi les autres. Hinoto, une yumémi comme lui…Elle avait quitté la prison de son rêve, y avait été arrachée par la mort de sa sœur. Le temps de crier la vérité à Kamui, et elle était morte. Il l'avait tuée, comme elle le lui avait demandé, pour au moins mourir dans son corps et pas dans ce monde fugitif où elle s'étiolait. Encore des regrets pour lui, encore un choix qui de toute manière ne serait pas le bon et arriverait au mauvais moment. C'était sans doute pour cela que "Kamui" avait tué Kanoé. Il était temps de lever les scellés.

Une plume, un rêve. Shinken.

Les scellés de l'Epée sont levés maintenant. Kamui attend, il l'a dans la main. Il cherche, il fouille son esprit en tous sens. Efforts inutiles, il ne trouvera pas. Encore un combat qui n'aura pas de sens, et puis tout sera fini. La Tour de Tôkyô en ruine, Tôkyô en ruine. Le monde, en ruine. Il ne sait toujours pas.

Une plume. Un rêve. Onmyô.

Il est quelqu'un qui sait. Cet être étrange, âgée de seize, vingt-cinq et trente-quatre ans, et qui est tellement plus vieux. Celui qui réunit tout, celui qui s'annule lui-même. Sakurazukamori qui ne tue pas, Suméragi qui ne sauve pas, Sceau qui ne protège pas, Ange qui ne détruit rien. Yin et Yang, Ciel et Terre, lui il sait. Mais il est mort. Comme les autres, il ne viendra pas.

Une plume. Un rêve. Nozomi.

Ils savent tous maintenant. Tôkyô, ce qui s'exprimait en mois s'exprime maintenant en minutes. Lui aussi, il le sent dans les tréfonds de son être. L'issue du combat n'a pas d'importance. Son souhait va se réaliser, et pourtant…Regrets, aucun soulagement, pourquoi ? Hokuto…Tu es encore là, tu reviens sans cesse, est-ce que tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Non, tu ne diras rien, rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà dit, jamais, parce que…

_"Il ne faut jamais dire jamais !"_

Je ne peux rien changer, Hokuto. "Kamui" va tuer "Kamui", parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont fixé les limites de leurs souhaits. Je suis le seul à savoir. Les Dragons du Ciel ne font plus de kekkai, et moi, je ne rêve plus. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu sais qu'ils ont tous tort…

_"Mon frère souffre... Il souffre d'avoir d'immenses pouvoirs et un cœur pur." _

Lui ? Mais il est mort, Hokuto. Il s'est dévoré de l'intérieur, il essaye de le faire revivre. Celui dont je ne veux pas prononcer le nom, surtout pas ce nom affectueux que tu lui donnais, celui qui t'a arrachée à moi. Il est devenu lui. Il s'est enfermé dans son souvenir. Enfermé, il n'en sortira pas. Un peu comme moi…. Il est mort, Hokuto.

_"Viens Kakyô, partons d'ici, sortons dehors !"_

Moi je ne suis pas mort, je sais. Je t'ai eue toi pour m'aider. Pourquoi viendrait-il ? Lui comme moi attend la fin, pour cesser enfin de souffrir. C'est maintenant, Hokuto.

_"C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien dire…"_

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Ce que je souhaite est devenu un rêve. Je t'ai perdue. Tu n'es plus là, tu n'es plus avec….

_"Hokuto Suméragi est avec toi "_

Avec moi…

Le sourire de la jeune fille flotte encore un instant sur ses lèvres, puis elle disparaît, doucement, se dissolvant en entraînant avec elle le paysage marin qui abritait le dernier rêve du dernier yumémi. Elle ne reviendra jamais plus, il le sent soudain au fond de lui. Non…Le cri des mouettes s'assourdit, les vagues se firent moins vive, et seule resta une voix.

_"Envie de t'aider…"_

T'aider…

_Pourquoi perdons nous de vue le plus important… _

Je ne suis pas un héros, à peine un Dragon, rien qu'un pauvre comateux qui comme tous les yumémi rêve en le payant de tout son être. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Mais…

Peut-être que je ne sais pas, moi non plus, je crois que je ne sais plus. Mais je pense que j'ai compris. _"Le plus important"_...

Une plume. Une rêve.

Shûmatsû.


	3. Chapitre 2: Souhait

2 – Souhait (Rêve et cauchemar) 

Pas un souffle de vent n'effleura les arbres, pas un oiseau ne piailla, rien ne troubla le silence de la nuit pour le prévenir. Le garçon leva ses yeux améthyste, tiré de ses pensées par le Dragon qui l'appelait. Le Dragon qu'il sentait se tordre en lui. Le Dragon du Ciel venait de se réveiller, et Kamui savait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Etrange, bien qu'il le sache, ce n'était pas la sensation qu'il avait. N'être pas prêt supposait qu'il aurait pu l'être, avec plus de temps. Or il avait le sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être prêt. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement quoi, mais il n'était pas… complet. De toute façon, il fallait y aller. Maintenant. L'épée divine dans sa main hurlait un appel à sa jumelle. Il sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche. La Tour de Tôkyô était bien visible au loin, seule illuminée, comme embrasée dans la nuit. La ville qui ne dort jamais ne s'était pas encore complètement assoupie. Il se dirigea vers la flèche de lumière qui semblait lier les étoiles aux lumières de la Ville. Lier le Ciel à la Terre. Le dernier kekkai, le dernier combat, l'attendaient. Le destin, aussi.

Arashi était assise là depuis des heures, à contempler les étoiles, parce que parmi elles, il y avait celle de Sorata. Il était là et il veillait sur elle, elle en était sûre. Mais… elle aurait voulu entendre encore le rire de cette étoile.

Les étoiles brillent partout. En tout point de la Terre, des gens pouvaient lever les yeux et voir ces étoiles. Voir l'étoile de Kôya. Pour que cette étoile soit toujours celle de Sorata, elle devait vivre et se souvenir. Pour que chaque étoile brille pour quelqu'un, chaque être humain devait se souvenir. Et vivre. C'était pour cela qu'elle se battrait, et cette pensée l'apaisait. Le désespoir ne sert à rien, il n'est plus, ou pas encore, temps de pleurer les morts. Mais elle savait aussi que son combat à elle s'était terminé et que son kekkai, comme tous, s'était effondré. Il restait un combat, et savoir qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour changer son issue la mettait en rage. C'était pour cesser de tourner en rond sous les yeux interrogateurs –et fatigués – de Yuzuriha qu'elle s'était assise.

Soudain, quelque chose se réveilla en elle. Son esprit fut secoué par l'appel déchirant de l'épée que Kamui avait descellée. Maintenant…? Une ombre traversa son champ de vision parsemé d'astres, entraînant des son sillage ses rêveries. Une ombre suivie dans long ruban rouge.

"KAMUI !"

Elle se retourna. Yuzuriha qui commençait à s'assoupir avait relevé la tête. Aoki jaillit de la pièce voisine, où il s'était isolé, avec Kasumi-san blessée, depuis le combat de l'Hôtel de Ville. Dans leurs yeux brillait une étrange lueur, cette lueur d'une volonté de protection inébranlable, qui faisait d'eux des Sceaux. Ils l'avaient tous entendu. Leur dernier devoir en tant que Dragons du Ciel.

"On doit… les laisser seuls ?" demanda la plus jeune, d'une voix inquiète, les yeux posés sur la forme qui déformait les draps. Aoki se retourna vers la pièce où Karen reposait, entre vie et mort. Arashi pour sa part pensa à Sorata, étendu dans une autre chambre. Non, pensa Arashi, ils doivent venir, tous. Comme nous, au moment de la Promesse, leur place est là-bas.

"Non, murmura soudain Seiichirô, de sa voix qui avait tant changé depuis que Karen était entre vie et mort. Non, ils vont venir avec nous. Sorata avec Arashi, Kusanagi avec Yuzuriha, Karen avec moi. Ils sont toujours avec nous."

Il avait raison. Arashi leva les yeux vers son étoile, Yuzuriha posa Inuki sur le lit à côté de Kusanagi, Seiichirô regarda longuement Karen comme pour graver son image en lui. Puis ils sortirent, dans la nuit de l'hiver du monde, à la suite de leur leader.

Sur les ruines de l'Hôtel de Ville, allongé sur le dos, "Kamui" regardait lui aussi les étoiles. La dernière nuit. Il pensa à tous ces pauvre idiots qui n'étaient même pas dehors, à graver dans leur mémoire le spectacle pourtant constructif de ce qui resterait quand eux seraient tous partis. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner. Le cri de la Terre allait enfin se taire, ce cri qui le transperçait et qui le suppliait de réaliser son souhait.

Un autre cri le secoua tout à coup, en même temps qu'une sensation étrange dans son estomac, comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose de vivant. A côté de lui, l'épée divine vibrait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine la voir distinctement. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur un coude. Au loin, l'orgueilleuse tour étincelait dans une nuit qui serait bientôt paisible, comme elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser de l'être. Une lueur rouge. Il sourit.

Un gémissement se fit entendre à côté de lui. Le yumémi s'agitait dans son sommeil, sur le lit de fortune qu'il lui avait aménagé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kakyô… Je t'emmène avec moi. Tu y seras vite… à la mer"

Il ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu. "Kamui" sourit. Son souhait à lui aussi s'était modifié. Trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi semblait-il si tendu ? Comme s'il faisait un effort considérable. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Il rêvait…

Son tout dernier rêve. Hokuto était avec lui, maintenant, il le savait. Elle, son sourire, et son souhait, étaient en lui maintenant. Là où ils auraient toujours dû être. A travers ses rêves, il finit par arriver à celui qu'il cherchait. Il avait eu de la chance. Le jeune homme qu'il voulait rejoindre dormait, emporté par l'épuisement. C'était rare, en général, il était trop tourmenté pour s'offrir cette paix éphémère. Etait-ce l'inéluctable approche de la fin de tout qui le calmait, promesse du néant qui lui permettrait de fuir l'éternité de sa souffrance ? Ou alors est-ce qu'à force de malmener son corps qu'il haïssait tant, il avait fini par sombrer ? Qu'importe, il était là. Kakyô se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de pénétrer ce rêve. Car Subaru Suméragi n'était plus capable de rêver. Seulement de cauchemarder. Le monde extérieur pouvait être dévasté, détruit, ruiné, jamais il ne serait au niveau de l'abîme que contenaient ses yeux lunaires. Il était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas sombré dans la folie. Sans doute était-il même trop anéanti pour cela.

Et puis… Il ressemblait tellement à Hokuto, encore aujourd'hui, même si Hokuto était la vie personnifiée, et que lui était un fantôme à qui on a assignée la tâche de vivre. Supporterait-il de voir son regard, pareil à la fois à celui de celle qu'il chérissait tant et à celui de l'homme qu'il avait tant haï ?

De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, pensa-t-il. J'espère que ce que je fais atteindra son but. Je le veux vraiment, Hokuto. Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas que je puisse faire grand-chose.

La cloison de papier s'écarta. Le jeune homme entra. Regarda autour de lui. C'était pire encore que ce qu'il croyait. Pas de ruine, pas de paysage désolé. Pas de… quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait rien que les ténèbres, autour de lui. Des ténèbres profondes, abyssales, froides, de ce froid qui vous donne l'impression qu'un étau de métal glacé s'est resserré sur votre cœur. Quelque chose bougea. Une silhouette floue apparut un peu sur sa gauche. C'était le Sakurazukamori. Bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il portait des vêtements colorés, quoique pas choquants. Il souriait chaleureusement, avec un regard baigné de cette lueur propre aux hommes amoureux. Une voix lui parvint, à peine audible, un lointain écho "Tu es adorable, Subaru-kun". Devant lui, un autre reflet apparut. Encore cet homme. Il dit quelque chose, puis disparut. Les ombres allaient et venaient sans cesse, ressassant leurs joies passées qui ne renaîtraient plus.

Kakyô ressentait, chaque fois qu'un nouvel être vaporeux se fondait dans le noir, une douleur violente, aiguë, comme un cri d'une souffrance que plus rien ne pourrait atténuer. Il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il chercha dans le noir celui qui rêvait ainsi, pour finir par le trouver, là où les ombres étaient les plus fréquentes et où la douleur était la plus vive. Il était prostré, roulé en boule sur sa douleur, tremblant dans le noir. Kakyô entendit des sanglots, il savait que c'étaient les siens. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait plus de larmes dans les yeux du frère d'Hokuto. Ces sanglots désincarnés étaient à la fois un souvenir et une promesse de l'avenir.

Kakyô eut envie de partir. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme relève son visage pâle, qui tranchait tant sur l'obscurité, qu'il pose sur lui son regard dévasté, que s'élève sa voix, bien plus réelle et plus terrible que celles de ses souvenirs. Mais il fallait qu'il reste, qu'il lui parle, qu'il supporte tout cela. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un de plus.

"Subaru…"

Le garçon redressa la tête. Kakyô dut se retenir pour rester stoïque. Son visage était fin, de la même forme que celui d'Hokuto, avec les mêmes traits. La ressemblance était frappante à première vue mais s'arrêtait là. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, ses yeux éteints étaient remplis d'un vide vertigineux. Des mèches noires en deuil pendaient sur son front, comme pour cacher la lueur maladive de son regard. Il était mince, fragile, comme toujours, mais avec l'impression qu'il était désormais trop tard, qu'il s'était déjà brisé.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de rester là à considérer le jeune home blond qui venait de l"interpeller. Kakyo mit quelques instants à trouver quoi lui dire.

"Je pense que vous savez qui je suis. Je suis le yumémi des Dragons de la Terre, mais je ne suis pas ici en tant que l'un des Sept Anges. Je viens de la part de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… De la part d'Hokuto."

"Nee-san !" l'interrompit la voix mourante de son interlocuteur, sur un ton qui ressemblait à la fois à un appel désespéré et à un râle d'agonie. Kakyô se demanda pendant un court instant comment il était possible qu'il n'ait pas encore sombré dans la folie. Par la même force qui fait que je suis ici à supporter sa voix qui prononce son nom … pensa-t-il. Par cette force qui fait que je me bats contre moi-même.

"Oui… c'est elle. Mieux que personne, vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je suis ici. Mon souhait tout comme le vôtre est de mourir, mais je suis ici pour préserver la vie. Ce n'est pas mon souhait. C'est celui de la personne qui m'était la plus chère au monde."

"Je pense que j'aurais pu dire ça, moi aussi" murmura le garçon de sa voix brisée, mais empreinte d'une ironie sombre, glaciale.

" Je viens réaliser le souhait d'Hokuto. Elle veut votre bonheur, Subaru… et votre rôle n'est pas achevé "

" Hokuto ne veut plus rien ! Hokuto est MORTE ! Elle ne reviendra pas! Mon bonheur est mort avec elle, et ma vie avec Seishirô-san ! Et mon seul rôle est de continuer à exister pour son souhait ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec le destin ni avec le monde ! Il s'est déjà effondré de toute façon. Je n'y peux rien je n'y ai jamais rien pu, je ne veux rien y pouvoir, je ne veux pas t'entendre, VA-T-EN !"

Kakyô recula, stupéfait. La voix si faible du jeune homme venait de s'élever si haut et si fort que pendant quelques instants, tout sembla se suspendre dans son rêve. Les murmures passés se turent, les ombres se figèrent. Le yumémi sentit monter en lui un incendie qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

" Tais-toi ! Et écoute-moi ! Tu te crois le seul à souffrir ? Ca fait dix ans que je n'ai plus rien, moi, dix ans qu'elle est partie et que je n'ai pas pu la sauver ! Toi non plus, tu ne l'as pas sauvée, d'ailleurs, je me trompe ? Toi qui aime son assassin ! "

Il entendit un gémissement et le garçon se recroquevilla à ses pieds. Il s'aperçut qu'il était allé trop loin.

"E…Ecoute, reprit-il. Je suis venu parce que… parce que comme toi j'ai un souhait à réaliser, le souhait de la personne que j'aime parce que moi je n'en ai plus. Je crois que tu peux le comprendre mieux que personne…. Mais toi, tu as encore un souhait. Il est encore quelque chose en ce monde que tu souhaites protéger. Quelque chose qui vaille que tu cesse d'œuvrer à détruire le monde pour pouvoir te détruire avec…"

Quelque part, très loin, parmi les autres ombres, une silhouette qu'on distinguait à peine apparut, un nouveau murmure s'éleva, presque complètement inaudible : "Merci… Subaru".

Subaru releva péniblement les yeux vers le yumémi penché sur lui.

"Le souhait… de Hokuto… c'est quoi ?"

"C'est que la fin du monde n'arrive pas. C'est que le monde où nous sommes continue d'exister, et que nous soyons dessus pour sourire, pour parler et pour espérer. Pour vivre. C'est ce que Hokuto veut. "

"Mais on ne peut rien… C'est la fin du monde aujourd'hui, c'est le destin et chaque fois qu'on essaye de gagner on ne fait que perdre plus vite, ça ne sert à rien…"

"Si. Moi, je ne sais pas, ou peut-être que si, mais toi, tu l'as, la réponse. Toi, tu sais ce qui lui manque…"

"Ce qui lui manque…"

La voix s'éleva à nouveau, deux lumières violettes dans l'ombre : "Tout ça… parce que ton ami était spécial pour toi ?"

"Oui. A lui. C'est sa vie que tu veux protéger. Tu le sais mieux que moi, si tu le laisses mourir… Tu souffriras encore plus. Tu sais que rien ne garantit que la fin du monde mettra fin à ta douleur. "

"Ka…mui ?"

Comme en réponse, la voix de l'adolescent résonna encore un peu plus fort dans son rêve : "Mais…tu ne le souhaitais pas !"

Kakyô, pris d'un brusque vertige, vacilla. Il était à bout de force. Subaru leva des yeux immenses pour voir la silhouette du yumémi s'étioler en le laissant seul dans son rêve. Kakyô vit l'univers du frère de Hokuto fondre autour de lui.

"Hokuto…Tu crois qu'il va y aller ?"

Aucun son ne s'éleva. Le sourire de Hokuto qui brillait dans sa poitrine était une réponse suffisante.


	4. Chapter 3 : Choix

Chapitre 3 : Choix (Vie et Mort)

Subaru Suméragi ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son regard heurta le plafond lisse au dessus de lui. Il avait affreusement mal au ventre, il avait probablement encore mangé quelque chose dont la date de péremption était largement dépassée… ou est-ce que cette douleur était liée à la sensation qu'il avait qu'un cobra vivant s'agitait en lui ? Mais il se moquait bien d'avoir mal, la douleur, il ne la sentait plus. Un sentiment d'urgence emplissait toute sa tête d'un cri déchirant, et il dut rester quelque secondes assis sur le bord du lit avant de pouvoir réunir à peu près correctement ses pensées et fixer son regard sur quelque chose. Kamui. Il fallait qu'il sache… C'était à cause de lui qu'il ne savait pas… Il se leva brutalement.

Un instant.

Stop.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Il retomba sur le matelas. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir comme ça. Seishirô, Hokuto… il allait encore les trahir tous les deux, mais à quoi bon se donner encore cette peine ? A quoi bon se lever, et tout entreprendre pour essayer de gagner des dizaines d'années de souffrance supplémentaire ? La longueur d'une vie humaine. C'était immense. Son regard se porta sur un des morceaux de miroir, par terre. C'était un œil vert et enjoué qui l'y fixait.

"Hokuto-chan… Nee-san… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

Mais rien ne lui répondit. Toutes les voix qui ordinairement tempêtaient leurs phrases passées dans sa tête se turent. Le silence lui donna le vertige. Il se sentit seul. Pas seul comme il l'était d'ordinaire, une solitude indolore, sans larmes ni cris ni remords. Il eut l'impression que le sort du monde se décidait là. Dans sa tête vide, à lui qui s'en moquait.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une réponse. D'une raison de se lever, d'une raison de vivre. D'une raison de mourir. La photographie, Hokuto et Seishirô et ce garçon qui étaient tous morts. Il aurait voulu être avec eux. La cuisine. Il n'y allait plus, et l'odeur de cookies brûlés avait fini par disparaître, elle aussi. Il aurait voulu qu'elle y soit encore, et puis Nee-san avec son tablier, et qu'elle lui enfourne de force un gâteau dans la bouche, en criant qu'ils étaient délicieux et qu'elle était vraiment géniale. L'imperméable noir, dans l'entrée. Bien trop grand pour lui, ce n'était pas le sien. Il aurait voulu que Seishirô-san soit encore là pour le décrocher, l'enfiler, et sortir pour faire encore de nouvelles victimes, ne serait-ce que parce que comme ça ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait à le faire. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il y a encore à Tôkyô des gens à tuer. Il continue. Il n'y a rien. Rien pour qu'il se lève. Rien pour justifier. Qu'il ait encore le droit de vivre. Qu'il en ait encore la force. Qu'il en ait encore l'envie. Pensée stupide, il n'a plus envie de rien. Il n'y a….

Ses yeux tombent sur un cahier. Un grand cahier à la couverture bleue en travers de laquelle la main d'un garçon blond et surexcité a inscrit en gros caractères noirs : Shirô Kamui-kun.

_"Subaru, j'ai fait mes exercices de maths, mais si Sorata les voit, il va encore les arranger à sa sauce… Est-ce que… enfin, ça doit sûrement t'embêter, tout ça… mais… je veux dire, si tu avais le temps d'y jeter un œil… Enfin il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligé, mais…" _

_"Ça ne m'embête pas, Kamui. J'ai le temps. Je le ferai."_

Il l'avait fait. Il ne lui avait jamais rendu le cahier.

Subaru Suméragi se leva. Enfila le grand imperméable noir derrière la porte. Sortit.

La Tour de Tôkyô brille dans la nuit, loin devant lui.


End file.
